


They Were Beautiful

by bunnyhats



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, but hey I was bored in class so here yall are, compliments, dude idk its just really hecking sweet, not my best work ngl, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyhats/pseuds/bunnyhats
Summary: School's just gotten out and the gang all go their separate ways. A few stick together, while others go solo for the night. But per usual, something is going on in that little coffee shop down in Yongen-Jaya.





	They Were Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, this is a rough draft, I don't exactly have the time right now to go back through and fix holes or grammar mistakes, sorry!! When I can get to it, I will update everything and take this note off. Until then, I hope this isn't too hard to read! ;0

It was just Ann left with Akira now. Everyone else had left. Futaba left early to go finish her game, Makoto wanted to study for her test tomorrow, Akechi had a case to help Sae with, Ryuji and Yusuke decided to go to the arcade together, and Haru had some extra classes to attend that night. So the two, technically three since Morgana was still in Akira’s school bag, decided to head back to the cafe and talk for a bit.

When they first got in, Sojiro greeted them, told Akira what was left to do for the night, and ran off for a date he had. Morgana also scampered upstairs claiming to be tired.

“See you kids later…” Sojiro shot Ann a warm smile, who in turn waved and gave a quick ‘good bye!’.

 

Akira finished wiping off the coffee mugs left to him by Sojiro for the night. Ann was happily sipping on her coffee, a latte with 1 sugar, and taking occasional bites from her strawberry torte. 

“You know that’s a kind of weird combination.” Akira said, eyeing the slice of cake.

“Maybe, but it’s pretty darn good cake, so I can take a hit. Besides! The flavors actually work pretty well together, here…” Ann took a bite of the cake on her fork and held it out for him, to which he accepted. The cake was surprisingly good, Haru probably made this one, she sometimes liked to bake at the cafe while they hung out. “Now this.” She held out her coffee. Akira took a sip of that. Too sweet. But the it did kinda work together.

“I guess you’re right, it is good. Too sweet for me, but you have such a sweet tooth I’m not surprised it’s your ‘usual’.” Akira smirked and began putting the mugs and plates he finished washing away while Ann just pouted.

He peaked back over to her just quick enough to see it, and man was he glad he saw it. She rarely pouted at Akira, but when she did, he couldn’t help but appreciate every way her face scrunched. Her small nose wrinkled, her chin went up, showing a small beauty mark right underneath her jaw line, her eyebrows furrowing and causing her forehead to wrinkle. It was beautiful.

Ann took another bite and began talking, pulling Akira out of his trance, “Hey, but did you understand what all the teacher was talking about in math today?”

“Yeah, I think so, why?”

“Because that whole graphing bit doesn’t make sense. I mean I know how to graph, I think I’m just getting the equations wrong or something. Can I look at your notes?”

“Sure, can’t promise they’re very neat though.” Akira pulled his notebook out and flipped open to today’s notes. 

“That’s fine, I don’t care.” She looked over the notes handed to her and after a moment or two she pulled out her own to compare. Akira dumped the coffee pot he made for the two.

“Ohhh! I see what I- oh geez, that’s awkward! Haha!”

“What did you do?”

“I would read this as a zero instead of a theta, I can never really read the teacher’s handwriting that well… That makes sense though, thanks a bunch, I owe you.”

“Owe me what?”

“Well… I don’t know…” Ann stuttered a bit, was that a blush coming in on her cheeks? “Just, I can cover for you if you decide to take a nap in class, like I can fill out your notes so they look at colorful and nice like mine!’

That’s not exactly what Akira had in mind, but he would take it, “Sure, sounds good. Just make sure Morgana doesn’t try scratching my stomach to wake me up.”

“Heh, sure thing.”

 

He finished putting things away and Ann had finished her snack about 30 minutes ago. It was time to close, she offered to help Akira sweep the front and she made sure the sugar and creamers were full for tomorrow morning. So she did what she could, Akira did the rest. Ann couldn’t help but lose herself in that that focused look on his face as his scrubbed the floors or organized the coffee beans. The way he would wipe his brow as quick as possible so he could keep working, how his lips parted just slightly as he quietly counted things out loud or mumble his nightly tasks for himself, how he would put his hand on the left side of his face while he was lost in thought and checking everything to make sure it was all in order. It was beautiful.

During it all their small talk continue. They talked about that stupid thing Ryuji did the other day, the study of Ann that Yusuke had done that weekend, just little insignificant things, more updates on each others lives than anything.

It was a comfortable quiet for the 2 of them when they were done. Ann’s train left in 20 minutes, so they went up to Akira’s room. Morgana had been sleeping on the bed, but when he noticed his Lady Ann had sat on the couch, he quickly padded over and curled up in her lap instead, and appreciated the strokes by her hand on his head and back.

“He sure is tired today… You’ve been feeding Morgana properly, right?” Ann asked.

“Yes, of course, he’s probably just worn out from the heist yesterday. It was pretty hard on him, wasn’t it.”

“You’re right, he did insist on doing a lot of the offensive this time around… Be sure to bring him home some special food tomorrow.”

“Sure thing.” Akira sure did love the look she now gave Morgana. Even though that gaze wasn’t directed at him, it still made him feel warmer inside. He walked over and sat maybe a little too close to Ann, who didn’t mind the presence, and laid her head on his shoulder. The two sat in a comfortable silence for what seemed like only a few minutes, but Ann’s alarm on her phone reminded her that she would have to leave this second if she wanted to catch her train.

“Oh gosh, I gotta go, sorry Morgana!!” She carefully pried the cat off of her lap and hurriedly brought him over to the bed where he slept before and grabbed her school bag as she fled down the stairs, Akira not too far behind.

“See you tomorrow?” She said as she readjusted her bag.

“Of course, same spot as always.” Akira replied, she had what might be considered bedhead from where she had been laying on him before, so he fixed it for her. Brushed it out a little, pulled her pigtail a little tighter.

She flashed a smile, “Thanks!” She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and tried to leave, but he grabbed her arm and gave her an official kiss on those perfect lips.

They stayed there for a moment, but Ann bounced out of it, “I really gotta go now! See ya!” She was blushing for sure this time.

Akira smiled softly as he watched her hair bob back and forth as she ran down the street, how lucky he was to be her boyfriend. He chuckled a bit, putting his face in his hand in an attempt to hide his now warmer-than-usual cheeks. He was so happy he could openly express his love for her at will, it was a wonderful feeling. You could almost say, it was beautiful.


End file.
